Was zum Teufel passiert hier eigentlich?
by Laleliilolu
Summary: AU. Nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Nach ihrem er4sten Date, werden Lily und James in die Zukunft geschleudert. Als sie ein offensichtliches Trio in der Tottenham Court Road treffen fängt an alles aus den Fugen zu geraten. ÜBERSETZUNG
**Was zum Teufel passiert hier eigentlich?**

 _ **TN: So hier kommt eine neue Übersetzung von mir. Die Original Story ist von**_ beeabeeon49. _**Ich empfehle euch mal rein zuschauen.**_ s/7999258/1/

-##-

 **Ja, das ist eine neue Story. Ja, ich sollte an 'The Marauders Read A Book?' und unzähligen anderen Geschichten arbeiten. Nur hatte ich diese Idee und mochte sie wirklich. Ich habe die ersten zwei Kapitel geschrieben und werde mehr schreiben bevor Ich sie hochlade. Ich war sehr Stolz darauf und wollte die Idee mit anderen Leuten teilen. So das ist eine Art von Probefahrt, also erwartet nicht regelmäßige Updates, solange meine „Wir lesen zusammen ein Buch" fic noch meine Hauptpriorität ist.**

 **-##-**

„ _Expulso!"_

James hatte kaum Zeit, um das Fenster zerbersten zusehen, bevor er sich hinter eine Steinwand ducken musste. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl verfehlte sein linkes Ohr nur um Haaresbreite, konnte aber nicht sehen, wo dieser einschlug.

„ _Protego!"_

Im Stillen dankte er der logischen Ader seiner Freundin und sah den grünen Lichtstrahlen zu, wie in seine Richtung flogen, stoppten, dann abprallten und in die Richtung ihrer Erzeuger schossen. James ignorierte ihre Schreie der Wut und ergriff die willkommene Gelegenheit um die Situation einzuschätzen.

Es war ein früher Frühlingsbesuch nach Hogsmead gewesen und Lily hatte sich endlich, endlich dazu bereit erklärt mit ihm auszugehen.

Als sie beschlossen hatten zum Schloss zurück zugehen, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Sie waren alles andere als vorbereitet.

Drei Todesser waren außer Gefecht, aber zwei von ihnen waren noch nicht besiegt.

James duckte sich, schickte ein paar Flüche ab, duckte sich wieder hinter die Wand und zuckte zusammen als diese schließlich in Stücke zerrissen wurde. Er rollte weg und stand so schnell er konnte auf.

Er nahm keinerlei Bewegung war, als er sich umsah, weder von Todessern - noch von Lily. Er bewegte sich behutsam vorwärts, immer auf neue Angriffe gefasst.

Alles danach schien wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Er hörte einen Schrei: „James!". Er spürte, wie er zu Boden geworfen wurde und wie zwei Zauber knapp an ihm vorbei rasten. Sie kollidierten miteinander, die grünen und die roten Funken wurden zu goldenen, als sie sich miteinander vermischten.

Er sah fasziniert zu, wie eine große goldene Blase, die, wie es schien, aus dem Lichtball herauskam und sich aufblähte. James tat nichts um die die Blase daran zu hindern ihn und Lily einzuschließen, bis sie im Inneren der Blase saßen.

Die Blase zerplatzte und mit einem Mal wurde alles in Schwärze gehüllt.

Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich und James fand sich in einer Muggel-Gasse wieder. Die einzige gute Sache an der Situation schien zu sein, dass Lily seine Hand hielt.

„Da lang."

Er zog sie in irgendeine Richtung, nur um etwas zu tun; verstehend, dass es auch ihr Plan gewesen war.

Sie bogen auf eine Hauptstraße ab und Lily stoppte, da sie die Straße wiedererkannte „Wir sind bei Tottenham Court Road."

Das half James nicht „Wo?", fragte er weiterhin ratlos.

Lily rollte mit den Augen „Muggelstraße. Ich frage mich, warum wir hier gelandet sind?" Sie begann zu laufen.

James lief neben ihr her. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir bleiben hier über Nacht und versuchen morgen zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Geht klar." James fühlte sich merkwürdig ungeschützt ohne die restlichen Rumtreiber. Lily schien das zu fühlen und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich werde etwas Geld abheben, um uns erstmal zu versorgen."

Das schien James aus seiner Trance zu erwecken. „Du musst das nicht tun."

Sie brachte ihn zum schweigen mit einem leicht stechendem Blick. „Du hast kein Muggelgeld, also werde ich zahlen. Du musst nicht immer so verdammt nobel sein."

Als sie keinen Protest hörte, ging sie direkt in die Richtung der nähersten Bank.

Lily ergriff erneut die Initiative: „Komm schon."

Sie zog James in ein nahes Café, das leer war, bis auf die Bedienung, die hinter dem Tresen stand. Schnell bestellten sie zwei Kaffees und setzten sich unruhig einander gegenüber.

„Froh, dass du ‚Ja' gesagt hast?", fragte James in der Absicht die Stimmung mit einem Witz etwas aufzulockern.

Lily prustete: „ Siehst du, genau deshalb hab ich immer ‚Nein' gesagt. Ich wusste das so etwas passieren würde."

„Nicht weil ich ein arroganter Bengel bin?", James hob eine Augenbraue.

„Gut - deswegen auch.", Sie lachten zusammen.

Es kamen zwei Personen herein und sahen sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht um. Die Eine war ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunem Haar und die Andere war ein Junge mit flammendem rotem Haar.

James dachte, dass sie eigenartig da standen, so als ob sie einer dritten Person Platz zum Stehen geben würden. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er gedacht dass sie einen Tarnumhang besäßen – aber das war unmöglich. Er sah zurück zu Lily.

„Wo schlafen wir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist eigenartig, aber…gut, es ist nur…das ist nicht wie ich Tottenham Court Road in Erinnerung habe. Und ich habe dieses Café noch nie gesehen."

James zuckte die Achseln. „Es muss neu sein."

„Sieht nicht so aus."

Das war wahr. Der Boden hatte gebrochene Fliesen, Eigenschaften von etwas was eine lange Zeit da war, die Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden und die Tische waren überzogen mit Schmutz.

Lily biss auf ihre Lippe. „Nun gut, Ich glaube wir werden etwas finden."

Zwei weitere Personen traten ein – Bauarbeiter dieses Mal. Sie trugen blaue Overalls und hatten Zauberstäbe bei sich.

Licht blitzte von irgendwo auf, aber niemand nahm davon Notiz, sie waren schon im Schlacht-Modus.

" _Stupor!"_ James registrierte dunkel, dass sie zurzeit sehr viel kämpften.

" _Crucio!"_

Er wich dem schlecht gezielten Unverzeihlichem aus, betend dass er keinen Andren treffen würde.

" _Stupor!"_ , schrien Zwei Stimmen – James erkannte Lilys Stimme und eine andere männliche Stimme – vielleicht der rothaarige Junge? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sein Mund hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Wie auch immer, die Zeit war zu knapp, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. James war wieder in einen Kampf verwickelt, dieses Mal gegen die größere Person, die wahrscheinlich ein Todesser war.

" _Stupor!"_ , ertönte ein Fluch und der Todesser fiel um, betäubt.

Er beobachtete, wie die anderen langsam auf die Füße kamen zum ersten Mal aufmerksam.

Der rothaarige Junge und das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar sahen genauso abgekämpft wie sie aus. Was allerdings seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war ein zweiter Junge, einen den sie noch nicht gesehen hatten – die Möglichkeit eines Tarnumhangs schien nicht mehr so fern.

James zog seine Augenbrauen überrascht zusammen. Dieser Junge sah aus wie – ja, er sah aus wie er selbst. Seine Statur und seine Haare waren die selben.

Aber sein Gesicht – und seine _Augen_ – Sahen aus wie Lilys. Was ging hier vor sich?

James sah fasziniert zu, wie alle drei blass wurden, der Junge der aussah wie er, ging sogar einen Schritt zurück und musste sich an einem Tisch festhalten um sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Sie standen alle für einen Moment da und starrten sich nur an.

Allerdings verwandelte sich der Schock seines Ebenbildes schnell in Wut.

„WER SEID IHR?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er vorwärts ging. „WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN SICH ALS SIE AUSZUGEBEN. SCHÄMT IHR EUCH NICHT? WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN…"

„Harry…", begann das Mädchen zögernd, aber der Junge – Harry – ignorierte sie.

„WAR ES NICHT GENUG WAS VOLDEMORT GETAN HAT? MÜSST IHR AUCH NOCH SALZ IN DIE WUNDE STREUEN? IHR SEID VÖLLIG…"

„HARRY!", bellte der andere Junge, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Harry, Kumpel, sie sind auf unserer Seite, sie haben uns gegen die Todesser geholfen…"

„Wette die wussten nicht, dass sie Todesser waren.", grummelte Harry bitter. Wut blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Wir sind auf eurer Seite, wenn ihr gegen die Todesser kämpft.", verkündete Lily ruhig.

„Aber warum gebt ihr euch dann – "

„Wir geben uns nicht als irgendwer aus, jedenfalls soweit ich weiß.", unterbrach ihn James leicht ärgerlich.

„Nun gut, wer seit ihr dann?", erwiderte Harry prompt.

James antwortete, trotz Lilys warnendem Blick: „James Potter und Lily Evans."

 **-##-**

 **Bitte reviewt und sagt mir was ihr denkt!**

 **-##-**

 _ **TN: Ich schließe mich der Meinung der Originalautorin an, bitte hinterlasst ein Kommi. Außerdem empfehle ich euch auch noch eine ff von derselben Autorin ‚The Marauders read a book' lest da mal rein.**_

 _ **Liebe Grüße  
Laleliilolu**_


End file.
